Glee Lives On
by othlvr16
Summary: A collection of one-shots in the lives of the Glee Club. First chapter is my way of rectifying the series finale. Prompts are welcome and all prompts will be fulfilled. All Characters are involved!


**A/N: So, I did like the series finale of **_**Glee**_**, but I know that the ending upset a lot of people. I just wish we got to see more of the original cast in the later episodes. This is my attempt to rectify a series finale that a lot of people were upset about. Maybe this will help.**

**While writing this, I feel in love with this verse so I think I am going to make this a collection of one-shots. Give me a prompt and I'll write it (as long as it fits with this verse). The one-shots won't be in any particular order…Enjoy.**

* * *

**Kurt &amp; Blaine**

After singing together at Harvey Milk Elementary School with the little kids, Kurt and Blaine made their way back to their loft apartment in New York. Blaine shook his head with a smile as he watched his husband turn the corner and enter the freshly painted nursery for their soon to be born daughter, Emily Rachel Anderson-Hummel. Blaine was quick to follow, his husband, Kurt, was sitting in the rocking chair near the window.

"She's almost here," Kurt says with a grin. "I can't believe it. I mean can you believe it? Out of everyone in Glee Club we are the first ones to become parents."

"Technically, Quinn was."

Kurt nods his head. "True, but Beth was given up for adoption which was the right thing to do. I' just excited is all."

Blaine grinned widely. "I am too. It's going to be an adjustment, but we will get through it. I know that you're busy working on your new line and I'll be working on Broadway, but we will get through it, right?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Lucky for us, I work from home. The new Anderson-Hummel fashion line for women is going to take a lot of time planning. You'll have some late nights, but you'll be home when you can. We being fathers wouldn't happen if not for Rachel. We owe her a lot."

Blaine pulled his husband up from the chair and wrapped his arm around him. "We kind of already helped Rachel out," Blaine says with a grin.

Kurt pulls away. "Why do I keep forgetting that? It's been five years since Rachel surprised us all with her revelation."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him out of the nursery. "I'm thirsty. Let's continue this conversation in the kitchen."

Once in the kitchen, Blaine pulled out two bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Kurt. He took a seat next to him as well.

"Rachel was really focused on Finn. She was so focused on her "leading man" that she really didn't understand her true feelings. She repressed them," Blaine says before taking a sip of his water.

Kurt taps the table with his finger. "Things would be a lot different if she and realized her feeling in high school."

Blaine nods his head in agreement. "The important thing is that she realized her feelings five years ago and she's the happiest that she's ever been."

"The Tony Awards are tomorrow night. Do you think Rachel is going to win?" Kurt asks.

Lately, all Rachel has been saying is that she wasn't going to win. Kurt was starting to believe her.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Blaine says with a smile. "What do you say about going out for lunch?"

"Love to," Kurt agrees with a smile.

**-Glee Lives On-**

**Brittany &amp; Santana**

Santana shuts off the television with a shocked look on her face. "Sue Sylvester is running for president of the United States. Oh my god," Santana turns to her wife. "Do you think she's going to win?"

"Statistically speaking, yes, Sue has gotten everything she's wanted except for destroying Glee Club. There's probably a really good chance that Sue will become our president."

"That's a little terrifying, but I'm glad that Sue couldn't destroy the Glee Club. Wo would've thought that our high school would become William McKinley High School of the Performing Arts."

Brittany places her feet in her wife's lap in hopes of a massage. Santana didn't disappoint. "I'm glad that it's now a performing arts school. I kind of wished it would've happened when we were in school."

Santana continued to rub her wife's feet. "I know B."

Brittany bites her bottom lip before speaking up about what she wanted in the future. She and Santana had plans for their future and one thing Brittany never mentioned, but she was going to now.

"I want our kids to go to that school," she whispers.

Santana stops massaging her wife's feet and looks at Brittany in surprise.

"Why? It seems like everyone wanted to get out of Lima. Why would we go back?"

Brittany pulls her feet from Santana's lap.

"Despite what everyone said, we all went back, constantly. Besides it will be different. Our kids would love McKinley."

Santana sighed softly.

"I don't know Brittany. We have a plan. Around this time next year one of us is going to be pregnant. By then my career as a lawyer will be where I want it to be. You are doing amazing things. You're on contract to choreograph a few Broadway plays and you'll be going on tour with Mercedes in a few months as her lead dancer. It's just we have a plan."

Brittany chuckles. "You do realize it wouldn't be until our first born is 14 years old." Santana blushes and looks away. "I just wanted to put it out there. We have a long time to think about it."

"Okay," Santana says with a smile. "So, are we going to join everyone at the viewing party tomorrow for the Tony Awards?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'm getting off work late and I was hoping we could cuddle on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and see Rachel win."

"It sounds like a great idea. I love me some cuddles."

Brittany playfully rolls her eyes at the way her wife was speaking.

"I love you," Brittany says with a grin. "I'm glad I got to marry my best friend."

Santana locked eyes with her wife. It was always the simple sayings that came from her wife that made Santana want to cry, but in a good way.

"I love you, too. I'm just glad you accepted my proposal and you saying "I do" on our wedding day."

"Forever Brittana," Brittany says with a grin.

Santana chuckles and opens her arms, "Come here."

Brittany launches into her wife's arms and kisses her with passion.

**-Glee Lives On-**

**Mercedes, Tina &amp; Artie**

Mercedes rushes into the restaurant a little out of breath. She was 15 minutes late for her lunch with Artie and Tina, the newly engaged couple.

"I am so sorry I'm late you guys. The meeting with my agent went a little longer than expected."

"It's okay," Tina says with a smile. "Artie and I were just talking about his newest film being chosen for Sundance."

Artie is quick to correct his fiancé.

"It's Slamdance, but still it's really cool. Hopefully, I will make my way to Sundance."

"Good for you Artie," Mercedes looks at Tina. "Hopefully this will get you some recognition as an actress."

Tina crosses her fingers with a smile. "Here's to hoping."

Artie fixes his glasses. "It will happen. You have talent Tina. That's why I casted you in my film."

Tina raises an eyebrow. "I thought it was because I'm your girlfriend turned fiancé."

Artie grins. "That's just a plus."

Mercedes smiled through the whole interaction. Tina and Artie's recoupling surprised everyone from Glee Club. Almost everyone thought that Tina would end up with Mike, but that wasn't how the cards fell. Artie and Tina were happy and in love and that's all that mattered.

"So, anyway," Artie says. "Why did your meeting run late?"

"My agent and I were going over the final dates for my tour and there is some interest for me to guest start in an episode of _Empire_ next fall. So, I'm really excited."

"That's awesome Mercedes," Tina says in congratulations. "It seems like things are looking up for everyone."

"Speaking of everyone," Mercedes says before sipping her glass of water. "Are you two going to the viewing party tomorrow?"

Both Tina and Artie nod their heads.

"I think the only people not coming are Schuester, Sam, Brittany and Santana, otherwise everyone will be there. Hopefully, I can be there on time."

After placing their orders for lunch the subject of Rachel Berry's Tony nomination came up.

"Are we agreed that Rachel's going to win?" Tina is the one that poses the question.

"Yep," Artie agrees.

"Of course," Mercedes states. "Pretty sure everyone agrees, but Rachel herself."

Tina shakes her head. "I don't know why. All throughout high school it was about Broadway and awards."

"It's just nerves. Everything is going to be okay. She's going to win and all of Rachel's annoyance that we suffered through in high school wouldn't have been for nothing."

"Preach," Artie states with a grin.

A few minutes later their lunch arrived and all three friends ate and continued their conversation.

**-Glee Lives On-**

**Puck, Quinn &amp; Beth**

Every month, for the past 3 years, Puck and Quinn get together to spend a few hours with their daughter Beth, who is now 8 years old.

Currently, Beth was playing on the playground while Puck and Quinn sat on the bench and talked. They needed a break after playing with Beth for the last hour and a half.

"How have things been? Last month you mentioned that you started a relationship with someone," Quinn says as she keeps an eye on Beth.

"Her name's Jenna and we are still together. Things are progressing. It's nice," Puck looks down at Quinn's hand and shakes his head. The ring on her finger stood out every single time they saw each other.

Quinn, seeing the shake of his head, raised an eyebrow and she questioned him. "What?"

"You're married."

Quinn groaned internally. "Puck, I don't feel like having this conversation every single time. I'm married. We broke up a long time ago. Get over it."

When the original Glee members went to McKinley to try and save the Glee Club form Sylvester's wraith, Quinn had been dating a fellow Yale classmate, Bic. He came from a wealthy family, but Bic didn't seem interested in her life until he learned all of Quinn's secrets. They broke up and shortly after, Quinn and Puck gave a relationship a shot. It only lasted 6 months. It was too hard to keep the relationship going, especially since Quinn's heart was never really in it.

"It's not surprising that you're married. It's who you are married to. But I won't bring it up again."

"I'd appreciate it," Quinn says with a smile.

They sit quietly for a few moments before Puck drops his news.

"I'm leaving the Air Force." Quinn turns her head and her eyes widen in surprise. Before she can ask the inevitable question Puck continues. "Jenna's pregnant and she's keeping the baby. I'm going to be there for my kid."

"Puck, you don't have to quit the Air Force to be a good dad."

Puck nods his head. "I know, but it's time. Mr. Schuester offered me a job. He needs someone to run the all-boys Glee Club, Duly Noted. I took his offer."

Quinn pats his arm. "I'm happy for you, Noah."

Puck frowns at Quinn. "Only Rachel can call me Noah," Puck states.

Quinn just rolls her eyes.

"I gave you my news, what's yours?"

Quinn taps her feet on the ground.

"I have a lot of news, but I can only talk about one piece of it with you. My script got picked up. FOX is giving me a full season order."

"Wow, that's awesome. It's going to be really great Quinn. Glee Club changed all our lives. Putting it on TV may change a lot of others."

"I hope so," Quinn says with a smile. "My life completely changed the moment I got that call. I'm moving to Los Angeles."

"Only you?" Puck asks raising an eyebrow in question.

"I hope not," Quinn replies. "I'll find out soon."

Quinn and Puck sat in comfortable silence until Beth sat down next to them.

"What's up Kiddo?" Puck asks.

Beth sighs softly, moving some of her blonde hair behind her ears. "Nothing. I'm done playing. Can we get ice cream before you take me home?"

Quinn smiles, "Sure thing."

**-Glee Lives On-**

**Rachel**

Rachel Berry sits in front of the vanity putting her earrings on when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rachel says. She smiles when she sees her friends enter. "Is it time already?"

"It's time, we're all here," Kurt says with a smile.

Rachel places her hands on the chair to stand up when Kurt rushes forward and places a bag on the table.

"No, don't strain yourself."

Rachel huffs. "Please, I've been sweating my boobs off at Tracy Anderson's for the past nine months," Rachel places her hands on her stomach. "This baby can have my body now, but then after that, Mama wants it back."

Blaine speaks up.

"Well, we got you some, uh, organic juice from this special place in Tribeca."

Rachel grins. "Thank you."

"It's supposed to help the baby's brain grow."

Tina walks closer to Rachel.

"Okay, so hold on. So, I've heard this story from Kurt and Blaine, but now I want to hear your side. What in the heck made you say "yes" to being their surrogate?"

Rachel gets up from the chair and walks around.

"Obviously, there's a full circle story based on how I was raised, but these guys have just been so amazing. And I figured, they've given up so much of their lives to make me happy," Rachel goes around and greets everyone with a hug. "The least I could do was give them nine months of mine." Rachel turns to Blaine and Kurt. "I love you guys so much. You're gonna be the most amazing dads."

"I can't wait for that," a voice interrupts from across the room.

Rachel turns around with a grin. "Oh, here's my wife."

Quinn Fabray steps forward with a smile on her face. She was currently dressed in a fancy dress created by Kurt for this very occasion. She walks up to her wife and hugs her as best as she can. Rachel's baby bump was getting in the way.

"Are you almost ready?" Quinn asks.

"Yes," Rachel replies before pecking her wife's lips.

"Good luck," everyone else in the room state as Quinn and Rachel exit.

**-Glee Lives On-**

Quinn and Rachel walk into the huge auditorium where the Tony Awards ceremony was being held.

"I don't think I'm going to win."

Quinn turns to her wife. "Of course you are. This is your dream and I am proud of you, no matter what happens."

Rachel reaches for her wife's hand and they find their seats.

**-Glee Lives On-**

"Ladies and gentlemen presenting the award for Best Actress in a Musical please welcome Broadway's very own, Andrew Rannells."

Andrew stands to the microphone and speaks.

"The nominees for Best Actress in a Musical are: Maggie Smith in _Miss Jean Brodie's Second Prime_. Willow Smith in _Cabaret_. Anne Hathaway in her one-woman show, _Anne! _Exclamation point. And Rachel Berry in _Jane Austen Sings_," Andrew opens the envelope. "And the Tony goes to…Rachel Berry in _Jane Austen Sings_."

Rachel looks at her wife in a shocked face. Quinn is smiling brightly.

The viewing part cheered as Rachel's name was called.

In Santana and Brittany's house, Brittany was dancing and Santana sat on the couch with a huge grin on her face.

In Lima, Ohio, in the Schuester's home, Will wore the face of a proud papa as he watched his student accomplish her dream.

As Rachel was making her way upstage to accept her award, Quinn was smiling in her seat and thinking about all the moments that lead up to this occasion.

Quinn remembers the day that she had confessed her feelings to Rachel. She had been so sure that Rachel hadn't felt the same about her. But in order to move forward, Quinn needed to not have regrets, not telling Rachel her true feelings would've been one of those regrets.

The day she went back to Lima, Rachel was struggling with a choice, either be a lead in a new Broadway play, or return to NYADA and finish her degree. They stood on the stage and Quinn had told Rachel that no matter what her decision was she was going to be on Broadway again. One route would just take her a little longer. Rachel had thanked her and then Quinn blurted out her feelings. Quinn had gotten into a famous Berry rant where she talked in paragraphs until she felt a pair of soft lips attach to hers. Things had quickly gotten heated and a shirt or two may have come off before they had stopped.

In her seat, Quinn smirked at the memory. They had started dating that day and were married two years later. Quinn focuses her attention on her wife when she starts her speech.

Rachel steps up to the microphone with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Oh, my gosh, I, um, I-I want to thank my amazing wife, Quinn. And I want to thank my two dads for all of those singing and dancing lessons," Rachel takes a breath. "Okay, I want to thank Carmen Tibideaux at NYADA for giving me a second chance at my degree and to all of my friends at McKinley High. Um, but I want to dedicate this award to the person who's responsible for getting me on this stage tonight, and that's Mr. Will Schuester. Um, Mr. Schue always taught to my strengths and not my weaknesses and he cheered the loudest when I soared," Rachel sniffles.

"And he picked me up when I was in a million pieces. He taught me the one great thing that all teachers do, and there are so many of them out there. And that is, being a part of something special does not make you special. Something is special because you are a part of it. Mr. Schue, I love you so much. And to all of the boys and girls out there, I just want to say quickly before I walk off the stage, that dreams really do come true, so, thank you."

**-Glee Lives On-**

After the ceremony, Quinn and Rachel decided not to attend the after party and chose to hang with Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Kurt and Blaine instead. Everyone gathered in Rachel and Quinn's spacious apartment. People were either sitting or standing holding their respective beverages in hand in a toast to Rachel.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Mercedes says with a smile, "To Rachel, for accomplishing what she said she was going to do in high school. You were annoying at times, but I think everyone here can agree that you were destined to achieve your dreams and you succeeded," Mercedes lifts up her glass, "To Rachel."

Everyone else raises their glass and says," To Rachel."

Rachel discreetly wipes at her eyes to clear her tears before taking a drink. A few seconds later she subtly winces in pain. Rachel turns to her wife. "Can you take this?" Rachel asks, meaning her glass.

"Yeah," Quinn responds while taking the glass. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel smiles reassuringly. "Of course, I just need to go to the bathroom."

Rachel waddles her way to the bathroom leaving everyone else to talk.

"How was it seeing her on that stage?" Tina asks with a smile.

"Amazing. She got to accomplish what she wanted. I'm very proud of her."

"QUINN!"

Quinn's eyes widen in panic. She places the glasses she's holding on the table and rushes to find her wife. She turns the corner in the hall way and spots Rachel standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Rachel looks up at her with wide eyes.

"My water just broke."

Quinn grabs onto Rachel's arm to guide her to the living room.

"Kurt, Blaine, it's time," Quinn announces.

Kurt turns to Blaine. His heart was racing fast. "It's time."

Blaine smiles brightly. "It's time."

The apartment was in a state of cheers. Everyone was excited for Blaine and Kurt.

When Kurt and Rachel announced that they were starting a family and that Rachel was their surrogate, everyone thought it was an amazing thing for Rachel to do. It had been a huge step that Rachel talked over with her wife. They both agreed that it was a good thing. In return, Blaine and Kurt offered to help Rachel and Quinn if and when they decided to start a family. It was an offer that Rachel and Quinn took when they decided to start that family a few months ago.

Everyone rushed out of the apartment and headed to the hospital.

**-Glee Lives On-**

The delivery suite was filled with a nurse or two, a doctor, Quinn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Rachel had just started pushing. Quinn was by her wife's side holding her hand.

"I can see the head Rachel. Just a couple more pushes and the baby will be out," the doctor says with a grin.

"You're doing great baby," Quinn reassures.

"She's right," Kurt says with tears in his eyes. "She's almost here."

Rachel groans and grips Quinn's hand tighter.

"On the next contraction I want you to give me one big push."

Rachel didn't disappoint. As soon as that contraction hit, she gave the biggest push of her life. Soon the room filled with the sound of the baby's cry. Rachel dropped down exhausted.

Kurt and Blaine both cut the cord. Once she was cleaned off, Kurt and Blaine both took turns holding their daughter.

"She's perfect," Blaine whispers. He looks over at Rachel who is smiling softly at them. "Thank you so much."

Rachel grins and gives them thumbs up. She was tired. Quinn kisses her forehead.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kurt asks as he walks over to Rachel. He carefully places his daughter in Rachel's arms.

"Hi baby. You're so perfect," Rachel whispers.

Blaine wrapped an arm around his husband's waist.

"Her name is Emily _Rachel_ Anderson-Hummel."

Rachel and Quinn both look at their friends. Rachel's eyes start to water. She hadn't expected that.

"Pretty name," Quinn murmurs.

"Blaine and I have been talking and we want you and Quinn to be Emily's godmothers. Would you accept?" Kurt asks with a smile.

They were met with enthusiastic nods from both Quinn and Rachel.

**-Glee Lives On-**

A few days later and Rachel was released from the hospital. Quinn walked into her room with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Yes," Rachel says with a grin. "I'm so ready."

Quinn grabs her hand and they walk down the hallway. Rachel looks around in confusion. "Quinn, the exit is the other way."

"We're not going home yet," Quinn announces as she guides Rachel into a room where a doctor was waiting patiently.

What surprised Rachel the most was that it wasn't just any doctor, it was Quinn's OBGYN.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

Quinn turns to her wife with a smile. She grabs her hands. "Do you remember what we did about a month ago?"

Rachel nodded her head. Of course she did. A month ago they had taken a step towards starting their family. Quinn was inseminated a month ago. At Rachel's nod, Quinn continues. "So do I. I also remember us waiting in the bathroom for the pregnancy test to reveal what we've been wanting for a while."

"It was negative," Rachel says with a frown.

"Yeah, it was, so it didn't make sense when I was still late. I went to the doctor to get a blood test done."

Rachel pulls her hand from Quinn to place it on her wife's belly. Rachel looks at Quinn with an insane amount of hope. "Are you pregnant?" Rachel asks softly.

Quinn nods her head slowly. "Are you ready for the first ultrasound?"

Rachel grins and pulls Quinn to the table.

Doctor Cambridge smiles as she sets up the ultrasound machine. "Hop on the table Quinn and lift up your shirt."

Quinn does as she is told and Rachel holds her hand. Doctor Cambridge places the gel on Quinn's stomach and moves the wand around to find the baby. Doctor Cambridge's eyes widen.

"Well it looks like you two have been blessed."

Rachel furrows her eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"You have been blessed with twins. Congratulations."

Rachel turns to her wife; both of them had tears in their eyes.

Blessed indeed.

**-Glee Lives On-**

**Fall 2020**

Sue Sylvester stands on stage in the McKinley Auditorium with Will, Burt, Carol, Mr. Figgins, Emma and Sheldon along with Sam who were all sitting in the seats.

"You know, a great big fat person once stood on this stage and told a group of a dozen or so nerds in hideous disco outfits that "glee," by its very definition, s about opening yourself up to joy. Now, it's no secret that for a long time I thought that was a load of hooey. As far as I can see, the Glee Club is nothing more than a place where a bunch of cowardly losers go to sing their troubles away and delude themselves that they live in a world that cares one iota about their hopes and dreams totally divorced from the harsh reality that out in the real world, there's not much more to hope for than disappointment, heartbreak, and failure."

Sue looks at everyone and continues.

"You know what? I was exactly right. That's exactly what Glee Club is," Sue lifts up a finger and puts it down. "But I was wrong about the cowardly part. What I finally realize, now that I'm well into my late thirties. It takes a lot of bravery to look around you and see the world, not as it is, but as it should be. A world where the quarterback becomes friends with the gay kid,"

Backstage, Kurt leans his head against Blaine thinking about Finn, as is everyone else.

"And the girl with the big nose ends up on Broadway."

Rachel frowns at the comment about her big nose. Her wife just grabs a hold of her hand with a small smile.

Onstage, Sue finishes her speech.

"Glee is about imagining a world like that, and finding the courage to open up your heart and sing about it. That's what Glee Club is. And for the longest time, I thought that was silly. And now, I think it's just about the bravest thing that anyone could do," Sue takes a breath and smiles. "I'm honored to be here to rededicate this theater the Finn Hudson auditorium."

The adults in their seats clap while Carole tries not to cry at the mention of her son's name and how blessed she feels that her son lives within everybody that she knows.

Sue locks eyes with Will. "William, it is with your hard work, in his memory, that you managed to accomplish something unimaginable. McKinley High School for the Performing Arts has become an overwhelming success. A model for public schools all across the country," Sue lets out a breath. "Congratulations Will Schuester. You and your little Glee Club have accomplished something quite remarkable. And now, without further ado, it is my pleasure to introduce, The New Directions!"

**-Glee Lives On-**

After their performance and after the majority of people have left, the Glee Club sat on the Finn Hudson Auditorium stage, in a circle reminiscent of the early Glee Club days.

Will, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Brittany, Santana, and Mike were all gathered to talk; the only one missing was Finn Hudson. His presence lived in their hearts. Everyone spoke about their current plans accept for Quinn and Rachel.

Will turned his attention to Quinn, who was glowing.

"Quinn, when are you due?"

Quinn placed her hands on her protruding belly. Santana grinned from across the room.

"Are you going to answer Tubbers?"

Quinn threw a glare at Santana. The old nickname still bothered her. Brittany pinched her wife's side causing Quinn to grin. She turned her head to Will to answer his question. "Technically, I have two months, but since its twins there's a real good chance that they will come early. Speaking of babies," Quinn looks at Kurt and Blaine. "Where is my god daughter?" Quinn feels a tap on her shoulder, knowing it was her wife, Quinn corrected herself. "Where is _our _god daughter?"

Kurt answered with a smile. "Emily is with dad and Carole."

The group went into conversation about Emily when Will decided to ask Rachel a question that just about everyone in the room had.

"Rachel, what show are you going to do next?"

Rachel turns to Quinn who gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm taking a break from the stage. I have something else in the works. After the babies are born I will be making my way back to television."

"Speaking of television," Tina interrupts. "My agent sent me this incredible script," across the circle, Puck smiles to himself. He knew where Tina was going with this. "It was written by our very own Quinn Fabray."

The group throws their praises to Quinn and she soaks it up. Will sat in his spot and grinned. His students were adults with very successful careers. He couldn't be more proud.

"What's it going to be about?" Will asked.

This was the moment of truth for Quinn. Hopefully, everyone will be okay with that she was going to say.

"It's about a group of ambitious misfits that try to escape the harsh realities of high school by joining a Glee Club, where they find strength, acceptance and, ultimately, their voice, while working to pursue dreams of their own."

Everyone is silent until Tina startles everyone with her request.

"Can I play Rachel?"

Everyone laughs, including Quinn. "That role has already been cast."

"By me," Rachel jumps in with a grin.

Quinn continues, "But the role of Tina is still up for grabs."

"I'll take it," Tina says with a grin. "I would like to talk more. I felt like I only said one or two things every day in glee."

"Already on it."

"Good," Tina says with a sigh of relief.

"Who's going to choreography?" Brittany asks. She knew there was going to be dance numbers.

"Me," Mike announces with a smile. He had ecstatic when Quinn called him up and asked if he wanted a job. He agreed immediately. "I know you have to dance with Mercedes, but once her tour ends I wouldn't mind another person helping me out. L.A will be amazing."

"You're moving to L.A!" the group said referring to Rachel and Quinn. As Quinn fielded questions, Brittany turned to Santana. Santana nodded her head with a smile. Apparently, there was a move to Los Angeles in her future.

Will sat quietly as he listened to his former students discuss Quinn's TV show entitled _Glee_. He realized in that moment he had been proven wrong. Now he was prouder than ever.

**-Glee Lives On-**

**A Few Months Later**

Rachel walked into her Los Angeles home with a smile on her face. She was exhausted, but she was happy to be home. She was missing her wife and two beautiful babies like crazy.

Rachel walked upstairs and into the nursery where her wife, son and daughter were currently residing.

Hearing footsteps, Quinn turns her head and smiles at her wife.

"I didn't miss bedtime, did I?" Rachel asks.

"You're just on time," Quinn reassures.

Rachel first greets her wife with a kiss and then moves to their first born, their son, Connor Blaine Fabray. She kisses him on his forehead and then moves to the next crib where their daughter, Chloe Grace Fabray was laying. Rachel repeats the same action she did with her son.

Both Quinn and Rachel sing their babies a lullaby, turned on their mobiles and the baby monitor and left the nursery.

They retired to their room, right next door. Quinn and Rachel quickly changed for bed and settled down for the night.

"Did you ever think our life would be like this?" Quinn gently asked.

Rachel turns and faces her wife. "No, but I wouldn't change it for the world. What brought this on?"

"I was writing the next episode or part of it anyway and my thoughts just went back to the past. We were all so different. You were in love with Finn and I was just mean."

"Baby," Rachel states. "Quit thinking like this. Yes, I was in love with Finn, but I married you. I started a family with you."

Quinn bites the bottom of her lip. "But you were end game, you and Finn," Quinn clarifies.

Rachel sits up in bed and looks at Quinn in shock.

"Quinn Berry-Fabray, you stop talking like this right now."

Quinn sits up in bed and looks at her wife.

"I love you, Quinn. Yes, at some point in my life I thought Finn and I would spend the rest of our lives together, but things change. Finn died and I fell apart, but I also moved on," Rachel shakes her head and looks into her wife's eyes. "I can honestly say that had Finn not have died I still would be right here having this exact conversation with you. I loved Finn, but what I didn't know or didn't want to acknowledge was that I had feelings for you in high school. I love you, Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray and I love our kids and you are my end game. You're it for me, okay?" Rachel asks.

Quinn nods her head and Rachel wipes the tears off her wife's face. She kisses Quinn softly on the lips and pulls back with a grin.

"Do you have any more worries about us?"

Quinn shakes her head with a sniffle.

"I love you, too," Quinn says. "I'm sorry this came up. I think I'm just tired."

"Well, I'm glad you brought it up because I wouldn't have known how you felt otherwise," Rachel lays back down following her wife. "We need to talk about these things. Promise me that if you feel this way again that you talk to me?"

Quinn smiles and nods her head. "I will," Quinn says with a yawn.

"There's no filming tomorrow so I'll wake up with the twins in the morning so you can sleep."

"Okay," Quinn murmurs. "Love you."

"Love you, too, my beautiful wife."

Soon a small snore fills the room and Rachel smiles softly. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Rachel Berry had her life planned out since high school. She had many dreams which included being on Broadway and winning a Tony. So far, her dreams have come true. The one dream she hadn't realized she had was the dream she was living right now. She had a beautiful wife and two beautiful children that in itself was a dream worth having.

And once again, Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray had accomplished said dream.

Having a loving family of her own

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review…leave a prompt.**

**ALL PROMPTS WILL BE FILLED**


End file.
